DRACO MALFOY
by quatre8ss
Summary: Série de onze histoires, plus ou moins longues, sur le plus blond des Serpentards... Chapitre 4 : C. comme Cauchemar
1. D comme Discrétion

**Genre**** : Romance/Humor **

**Pairing**** : And the winners are... HP/DM, what else ? **

**Rating**** : T (si lire des histoires romancées entre deux hommes vous dérangent, faites demi-tour maintenant) **

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Je ne reçois ni gallions, ni mornilles, ni noises avec cette histoire. Alors, pensez aux reviews ! ^^ Ah oui, j'oublie toujours de le préciser mais je ne prends pas en compte certains évènements des tomes 6 ou 7. **

**Résumé**** : Série de onze histoires, plus ou moins longues, sur le plus blond des Serpentards... le brun "mal" coiffé n'est jamais loin, cela dit ^^ **

**NdSs**** : Après une absence assez longue, je vous dévoile ma nouvelle fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et divertira. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**D.R.A.C.O. M.A.L.F.O.Y.**

**Chapitre 1**** : D. comme Discrétion**

« Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? On va en avoir pour des heures à tout nettoyer et c'est entièrement de **_ta_** faute, Potter. »

« Ce n'est pas **_ma_** faute, si **_tu_ **te laisses si facilement distraire, Malfoy. »

Pour mieux comprendre ces précédentes répliques, il faut revenir un jour en arrière, à un énième cours Gryffondor/Serpentard de 7ème année, du plus ténébreux des professeurs de Poudlard, le maître de potions le plus doué de sa génération, l'homme qui fait virevolter avec une classe sans pareille sa cape, le charismatique Severus Snape :

_« Il vous reste trente minutes », annonça la voix glaciale du maître des potions, qui passait entre les tables des différents binômes constitués une heure et demie auparavant. _

_Il s'arrêta quelques instants à celui formé par Draco Malfoy et sa Némésis de longue date, le célèbre Harry Potter. Ne constatant aucun dégât imminent (A sa plus grande surprise, le Gryffondor avait fait des progrès dans sa matière depuis la rentrée. Mais plutôt se tatouer le portrait du professeur McGonagal dans le dos que de l'avouer au principal concerné) il passa son chemin pour surveiller la préparation de Parkinson et Longbottom d'un peu plus près. _

_Harry reposa son couteau et informa son camarade que les feuilles de Kalanchöé étaient coupées en lamelles. Malfoy ne pipa mot. Il prit simplement les feuilles et les versa dans le chaudron, avant de remuer délicatement la potion. _

_« Quelle est l'étape suivante, Potter ? »_

_Le Gryffondor prit le manuel de potion avancée et s'approcha du blond pour lui indiquer les prochaines instructions. _

_« Verser trois gouttes d'essence de tilleul, puis laisser reposer la préparation pendant trois minutes. Ajouter la poudre d'Hydre séchée. On peut se voir ce soir ? Remuer cinq fois toutes les trois minutes jusqu'à obtenir une couleur mauve.»_

_L'autre garçon reposa sa cuillère en bois avant de répondre en baissant la voix :_

_« Potter, tu as encore oublié... pas ce soir, je dois faire ma ronde de Préfet... dans quel sens faut-il remuer ?_

- Oh, euh dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Tu sais, je peux passer plus tard…

_- Je vais rentrer tard._

_- Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre._

_- Je ne préfère pas. Lundi, j'ai un créneau de libre de 16h à 17h, si tu veux. Passe-moi la poudre, reprit-il à voix haute._

_- Lundi, super ! lança le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, sarcastique. Tu te fiches de moi ? Je te signale que ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! _

_- Fais un peu moins fort s'il te plait et d'abord c'est faux ce que tu dis. Hier, on …_

_- Ah oui, les dix minutes que tu as daigné m'accorder le matin avant le petit-déj'. Quel chanceux je suis, répliqua Harry, acerbe. Pourquoi pas demain ?_

_- Passe-moi cette fichue poudre, ordonna le Serpentard froidement. _

_- Répond d'abord à ma question. _

_- Écoute, désolé mais je dois me lever tôt demain matin : j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch et ensuite une réunion avec les Préfets. La poudre, Potter. Maintenant. »_

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'éprouver de la culpabilité !

- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... Quel vilain garçon, je suis… Ça te ferait plaisir de me punir, Malfoy ?

- Sérieusement, ce n'était pas sympa de faire ça au professeur Snape après le premier incident et encore moins de me faire porter le chapeau !

- Moi je trouvais ça au contraire des plus... poilants ! Hahaha.»

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

_« Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter une troisième fois, Potter. Lâche ça. _

_- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller chouiner chez Snape ?_

_- Exactement. Professeur…_

_- C'est bon, c'est bon. Tiens, la voilà ta poudre, Malfoy. » _

_A ces mots Harry lâcha le sachet des mains. De ce fait, Draco eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il se prit les pieds dans la lanière de son sac posé à terre et trébucha en arrière. Heureusement, il fut retenu par le Maître de potions qui s'était approché entre temps de ses deux élèves, suite à l'interpellation de Draco. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne put empêcher le contenu du sachet, légèrement entrouvert, de s'abattre sur le torse du professeur Snape. _

_Draco s'excusa aussitôt. Un silence de cathédrale inondait la salle de classe. Tous attendaient ce qu'allait dire leur professeur. Époussetant sa chemise d'un coup de baguette, ce dernier se contenta simplement de prier son plus brillant élève de faire plus attention à l'avenir avec le matériel scolaire et demanda à tous de reprendre leurs activités. _

_« Hé bien, ce n'est pas passé loin. _

_- Finement observé Potter. _

_- Je constate surtout que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait été bien moins indulgent. _

_- Le professeur Snape sait se montrer juste quand il le faut. »_

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. A la place, il continua d'indiquer les directives du livre de potion avancée. L'autre exécuta les paroles du brun avec application. _

_Alors que la préparation touchait à sa fin. Harry se rapprocha avec son tabouret du blond également assis et qui comptait méticuleusement les 80 tours nécessaires à remuer, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final. _

_« Malfoy ? _

_- 24, 25, 26, quoi ?, 27, 28, 29… »_

_Harry jeta un regard alentour. Tous les élèves étaient concentrés sur leur devoir. Snape était occupé à réprimander Neville pour son incapacité. _

_Il se pencha lentement vers Malfoy et lui souffla à l'oreille (ce qui fit se tendre Draco en s'apercevant de cette proximité, sans pour autant perdre le fil de son comptage) :_

_« Je voulais simplement t'informer que si la potion est réussie, je te remercierai comme il se doit. » Et pour appuyer ses dires, il caressa la cuisse du blond. _

_Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, stoppa tout mouvement et jeta un regard à Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se reculer d'une distance respectable. Malfoy déglutit puis se reprit pour finir la potion. Seulement avec l'intervention de Potter, il en avait oublié son compte. Il avait dépassait les 60 tours mais de combien ? Voyant son air perdu, Harry lui indiqua, (très) innocemment : « 69 »_

_S'empourprant (très) légèrement, Draco demanda : « T'es sûr ? »  
Le gryffondor confirma d'un signe de tête, avec un sourire charmeur en prime. Déglutissant une nouvelle fois, le blond acheva la potion là où on lui avait indiqué. Voyant qu'elle avait la couleur indiquée par le manuel, il poussa un petit soupir soulagé. _

_A ce moment, le professeur Snape distribua la fiole à remplir qu'il testerait puis noterait. _

_Malfoy aurait du se douter que quelque chose clochait, lorsque Harry se retourna vers son meilleur ami et dit assez fort pour être entendu du maître de potions et de la classe entière : _

_« Je suis sûr d'avoir un Optimal pour une fois, Malfoy est très doué, il a quasiment tout fait. Moi je n'ai fait que lui lire les instructions. Mon père aurait été si fier de moi, de savoir que je vais avoir la meilleure note ! » _

_Harry ramassa son sac, prêt à partir lorsque… : _

_« Pas si vite, Potter, énonça froidement Snape à l'attention de son élève bien trop vantard à son goût. Puis il s'adressa à l'ensemble des élèves : Vous allez tous pouvoir admirer le talent de Monsieur Potter qui affirme que sa potion de vision nocturne mérite la meilleure note. _

_- Grâce à Malfoy ! précisa Harry à tout le monde. L'intéressé plissa les yeux dangereusement. _A quoi jouait-il ? pensa Draco.

_- Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy et vous aurez la même note. _Oh oh. _Puisque M. Malfoy est mon meilleur élève, je ne risque rien à la tester directement sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?_ Pas bon ça.

_- Tout à fait ! affirma Harry avec enthousiasme. _

_- Très bien. Ainsi soit-il.» _Pas bon du tout, ça.

_Snape prit la fiole, l'examina quelques instants : « Hm, bonne couleur. Pas d'odeur suspecte. » En entendant ces paroles, Draco se détentit, après tout Snape savait de quoi il parlait et il ne prendrait pas de risques inconsidérés. Il voulut tout de même intervenir mais le professeur Snape avala alors le liquide, sous l'œil attentif de ses élèves. La réaction fut quasiment immédiate : Les yeux du maître de potions se voilèrent brièvement. Puis les pupilles se réduisirent en une fente verticale très mince avant de se dilater au maximum. Par moment, selon l'angle par lequel on l'observait et à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce, ses yeux brillèrent comme ceux d'un chat. _

_Reposant la fiole vide, il finit par dire : « Il semblerait que, et Merlin sait que c'est difficile à avouer, Monsieur Potter ait finalement rais... » _

_Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car il se mit à tousser. De plus en plus fort. _Et mer...lin...

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Ton humour est vraiment douteux parfois » fit Malfoy ne pouvant s'empêcher de légèrement sourire en se remémorant la scène : Snape crachant des boules de poils, ça resterait dans les annales de l'histoire de Poudlard !

Il devait reconnaître que c'était assez comique au fond, même si du coup il avait été puni, avec Potter.

Cela lui rappela que c'était pour cette même raison (une punition commune) que Potter était à présent Harry. Au cours de cette punition, qui remontait au début de la rentrée, ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps de faire la paix. Draco avait proposé de donner des cours privés de potions, en échange de quoi, Harry l'aidait à se perfectionner au Quidditch et à la défense contre les forces du mal. Ils se voyaient comme ça, en cachette, deux fois par semaine. Lequel avait fait le premier pas vers plus ? Nul ne saurait le dire. Il en résultait qu'ils avaient, un jour, franchi un point de non retour dans leur relation. Depuis, ils se retrouvaient toujours pour un cours de potions ou de DCFM ou encore une séance d'entraînement de quidditch, mais leur entrevue s'accompagnait également de la passion charnelle d'une étreinte pour découvrir l'autre.

Tout n'était pas parfait, ils se disputaient encore et ils n'avaient pas radicalement changé de caractère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Draco réprimanda à nouveau Harry qui riait toujours de sa blague. Ce dernier répliqua :

« D'accord, j'arrête de rire. Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi tu te plains. Tu ne vois donc pas les avantages à cette situation ? » demanda Harry en enserrant un peu plus la taille du blond, plongeant son visage dans le cou albâtre de son vis-à-vis pour y déposer de tendres baisers.

« Récurer des chaudrons ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes occupations favorites. J'avais d'autres projets pour ce matin. Alors cite-moi un seul point positif à me retrouver ici. »

Harry se détacha totalement de Draco, toute bonne humeur envolée. Il prit une brosse qui traînait par terre avant de la plonger dans le seau posé à sa gauche puis de se mettre à frotter énergiquement le fond d'un chaudron.

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à questionner son lunatique petit ami sur ce changement brusque d'attitude quand ledit petit ami parla sans jeter un regard à l'autre, car si sa voix était neutre, ses yeux reflétaient bien autre chose : de la colère ? De la tristesse ? Un peu des deux, sans doute.

« Un seul point positif… »

Harry émit un petit rire désabusé avant d'ajouter :

« J'en ai des dizaines à te donner. Mais puisque tu n'en demandes qu'un. Alors voilà : Depuis quelques temps, on a rarement des occasions pour se voir, tout seuls, puisque tu refuses toujours de te montrer en public avec moi. J'avais juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Et pas seulement pour faire des potions. Ca me semblait pourtant évident. Je constate que ce n'est pas réciproque. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisserai tranquille quand on aura fini notre punition, puisque tu as des choses plus impohanmpffd. »

La petite brosse glissa des doigts du Gryffondor vers le fond du chaudron.

Malfoy mit fin à ce long baiser et saisit Harry par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder en face. C'est d'une voix sérieuse et très tendre qu'il dit :

« Bon maintenant que j'ai réussi à capter ton attention, je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire que tu n'es pas important à mes yeux, Harry, mais je veux que tu t'enlèves cette pensée stupide de la tête. Compris ? Et pour ce qui est de s'afficher ensemble, on en a déjà discutés, je veux d'abord en informer mes amis.

- Et je peux savoir quand tu comptes le leur dire ? Ron et Hermione sont au courant depuis le début.

- Il me faut un peu de temps pour amener la chose. Et l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- En trois mois ?

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais le professeur Snape va râler s'il voit qu'on n'a presque rien fait. »

Harry poussa un soupir, mais n'ajouta rien. Il comprenait que l'autre voulait un délai, même si ça l'agaçait un peu que ça soit si long. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait fait lui-même. Cependant Malfoy insistait pour que ce soit lui seul qui l'annoncerait à ses amis. Jusque-là, le brun avait été conciliant. Ça lui plaisait même beaucoup de garder toute cette relation secrète. Au début. C'était comme une enivrante sensation d'interdit. Seulement voilà, il y avait quand même un inconvénient à leur situation : ne pas être libre de se comporter comme ils le voulaient, en public. Si seulement Draco trouvait le courage de parler à ses amis. Du courage... ou un coup de pouce. Une idée effleura l'esprit du Gryffondor.

« A ton avis, Snape va revenir dans combien de temps pour vérifier où on en est ?

- Je dirais bien vingt minutes… même plus… pourquoi ?

- Une pause, ça te dit ?

- Non, on a suffisamment traînés comme cela. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de revenir une autre fois juste parce que Monsieur Harry Potter voulait faire une pause. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Vérifier que la porte est bien fermée.

- Tss, ça t'arriverait d'écouter ce que je dis ? Je te préviens que si ta pause dure trop longtemps, tu les récureras tout seul ces chaudrons. »

Après s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait les déranger, Harry enlaça Draco par la taille puis l'embrassa.

« Potter…

- Oui ?

- Excellente idée, la pause », soupira d'aise Malfoy, avant de reprendre d'assaut les lèvres de son amant.

Harry les guida entre les tables, déboutonnant sa chemise et celle de Malfoy, jusqu'à ce que le blond bute avec le bas de son dos contre une table située un peu plus en hauteur. Le Gryffondor se détacha alors, fit glisser sa chemise à terre et vint s'asseoir sur la table qui s'avéra être le bureau du professeur Snape. Il invita Draco à le rejoindre, tout en s'attaquant à la fermeture-éclair de son pantalon.

« J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. Sur ce bureau. » était la réplique qu'allait dire Harry mais à la place, d'autres mots parvinrent aux oreilles de Draco qui fixait le Gryffondor avec envie :

« Tu baves, Draco. »

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte de plusieurs choses pour les moins étranges :

1) Ce n'était pas la voix de Harry qui avait dit ça.

2) Il n'était plus dans les cachots, avec Harry…mais dans la Grande Salle, à table.

3) C'était Blaise Zabini qui l'avait sorti de sa rêverie et lui tendait une serviette.

Serviette que Draco déclina et reprenant une certaine prestance, il déclara :

« Pour ta gouverne, Blaise, un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à baver en public. Je veux dire, à baver tout court ! Je salivais devant ces mets succulents dans mon assiette, nuance.

- Ah, d'accord, autant pour moi. »

Sur ce, Draco prit ses couverts et planta sa fourchette dans son assiette… vide.

« La ferme, Blaise, énonça-t-il menaçant à son meilleur ami à moitié hilare.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe l'informant qu'il n'ajouterait rien sur le sujet… pour l'instant, du moins. Il préféra changer de sujet :

« Alors ? fit Blaise d'un ton mielleux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Alors quoi ? demanda son camarade blond suspicieux.

- Je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure, si c'était bien tes trois heures de colle avec Potter ?

- Oh. Euh, je…commença le blond réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

_« C'est peut-être l'occasion là, d'aborder le sujet, _résonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

_Au fait, Blaise, je suis gay et je sors avec Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas compliqué à dire. » _

Plusieurs fois, il avait imaginé la réaction de Blaise quand il le lui annoncerait.

Scénario petit a. :

« Hahahahahaha, elle est mouhahahahah bien hihihihi bonne celle-là ! Khrrrrrrrrrrrrr.»

Scénario petit b. :

« Tu me dégoûtes ! Ne t'approches plus de moi ! »

Scénario petit c. :

« Potter ?…Je vois… Ô misère ! Ô infamie ! Destin cruel, tu me brises le cœur, mon amour ! Mouiiiiiiiiiiin ! »

Il n'était pas sûr de quelle trame lui convenait le mieux, mais il n'existait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

« A propos de Potter, je…

- Oui ?

- Non rien, oublie. C'était ennuyeux à mourir, fit Draco en bénissant Merlin et les elfes de cuisine d'avoir fait apparaître un plat de lasagnes juste à temps pour lui éviter de regarder son homologue vert et argent et essayant d'ignorer sa conscience qui lui criait : « _Lâche_ »

- Oui, j'imagine. Pourtant à ce que je vois, passer quelques heures, dans une salle vide, seul avec Potter, ça laisse quand même des marques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » questionna le blond en relevant la tête, intrigué par la remarque de Blaise.

Mais Zabini n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la voix haut perchée de Pansy Parkinson s'éleva dans l'air :

« Oh my Merlin ! Draco, qui t'a fait ça ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? T'es allé voir Pomfresh pour ça ? C'est encore Potter qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Tu t'es défendu, j'espère ? Raconte, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Au fur et à mesure des questions de Pansy, qui s'était précipitée à ses côtés, Draco affichait un visage des plus inquiets.

« Pansy, respire ! Et dis-moi au juste de quoi tu parles ?

- De l'énorme bleu dans ton cou ! » fit la jeune fille sur le ton de l'évidence, en pointant du doigt le cou de son vis-à-vis.

- Quoi ? »

Par réflexe, Malfoy mit sa main sur son cou. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Blaise pour un soutien quelconque ou un signe qui dirait : « Ha ha, on t'a bien eu ! » Ou encore : « Cherche pas, elle est folle. » Mais tout ce qu'il trouva, fut un Blaise souriant avec malice qui lui indiquait l'autre côté de son cou, et qui visiblement attendait avec impatience et amusement les futures explications qu'il allait fournir aux questions de Parkinson. Cette dernière lui tendit un petit miroir de poche en disant :

« T'as aussi pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Tiens, vérifie par toi-même. »

Ce que fit aussitôt Draco.

Une belle marque ovale, violacée sur le pourtour et rouge au centre s'étalait sur la peau pâle du jeune homme qui répondit avec nonchalence, en rendant le miroir à sa propriétaire :

« Non, mais ça, ça date d'il y a longtemps.

- Ça a pourtant l'air assez récent comme bleu. C'est Potter qui t'a fait ça ?

- Euh, oui. Il m'a cogné, ce matin.

Blaise toussota quelques mots qui ressemblaient vaguement pour Draco à un « Cogné avec ses lèvres ? » Mais sans doute avait-il imaginé cela car c'était en même temps que la remarque de Pansy :

« Bah, tu viens de dire que c'était ancien comme blessure. »

Le blond dévisagea ces deux amis et déclara :

« Passer trois heures avec Potter, enfermé dans une salle, ça peut paraître aussi long que l'éternité. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Les deux Serpentards observèrent leur camarade quitter la Grande Salle, comme l'avait fait un Gryffondor aux cheveux noir ébouriffés, deux minutes auparavant.

_« Il avait osé ! Enfoiré de Potter. Un suçon ! _fulmina intérieurement Malfoy accélérant ses pas. _Tu vas regretter ton geste, Potter, tu peux me croire. » _

« Potter ! cria-t-il à travers un couloir du château.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? interrogea le Rouge et Or qui s'était retourné, lorsque sa Némésis arriva à sa hauteur.

- Je dois te parler, alors suis-moi, ordonna le Serpentard en prenant Harry par la manche pour le traîner un peu plus loin, dans un renforcement du mur pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Tu serres mon bras un peu trop fort, Draco » chuchota le Survivant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Malfoy resserra encore plus son emprise autour de son bras. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme à la cicatrice.

« Draco » commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par l'autre garçon qui le bouscula violemment dos contre le mur de pierre, puis le prit par le col de sa chemise avant de lui demander, froidement :

« A quoi tu joues Potter ?

- Lâche-moi, Malfoy, tu me fais mal, protesta Harry anxieux par l'attitude brutale du blond et le souffle rendu un peu court par le choc de son dos contre la pierre.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? questionna l'autre se dégageant légèrement pour montrer à l'autre la marque sur son cou.

- J'ai…

- Tu as voulu prouver à tous que je t'appartenais ou quoi ? demanda le blond sans attendre de réponse. Tu te prends pour qui ? Le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sache que je n'appartiens à personne, Potty ! Et certainement pas à toi ! »

Le coup de poing partit tout seul. Malfoy vacilla un instant avant de tomber à terre.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Si tu me laissais en placer une ! » s'exclama Harry reprenant son souffle.

Draco se redressa légèrement, toujours à terre, massant sa mâchoire douloureuse, tandis que l'autre continuait sur sa lancée :

« Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour que tu arrêtes de te cacher, Malfoy ! J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu daignes annoncer à tes amis qu'on est ensemble ! Si je compte un minimum pour toi, comme tu l'as prétendu ce matin, tu dois leur dire. Avant lundi matin. Sinon ce n'est pas la peine de revenir me voir. C'est toi qui décides. »

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et repartit en sens inverse, laissant Malfoy assimiler ses paroles.

Seul.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

**Le lundi** **matin** **en** **question… **

« Tu nous expliques pourquoi tu tires une tronche de six pieds de long ou on doit deviner tout seul ? »

Pour seule réponse, Malfoy jeta un regard noir à Zabini.

Après sa dispute avec Harry, il était retourné à son dortoir et n'avait pas voulu en ressortir de tout le weekend.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation ?

Tout ça parce qu'il voulait garder leur liaison secrète et que ça ne plaisait plus à Harry Je-fais-des-marques-dans-le-cou-des-gens-et-j'espère-que-ces-gens-c'est-uniquement-moi- Potter. Le Balafré n'avait pas à lui donner d'ultimatum dans ce genre, pour qui se prenait-il ?

Malfoy n'avait évidemment rien dit à ses amis, concernant son ex-relation avec Potter, ni d'où lui venait ce second bleu à la mâchoire. Il était trop tard maintenant. Tout était fini entre lui et Potter de toute façon alors qu'importait ?

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça le touchait d'une quelconque manière, cette séparation.

« Je vois, répliqua Blaise.

- C'est à cause du bleu ou du suç... bleu ? questionna Pansy, en toute innocence.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Blaise.

- C'est soit ça, soit il est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'on va en cours de Potions. Mais comme il adore ce cours, je penche plutôt pour l'option numéro un. Alors, j'ai raison ou pas ?

- Si tu veux mon avis Pansy, c'est à cause des deux.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là?

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça, Blaise ? demanda la jeune fille sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Draco.

- On est avec les Gryffondors ce matin.

- On parle d'autre chose, d'accord ? » maugréa l'héritier Malfoy, en colère.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir qui menait à la salle de potions. Ses poings étaient serrés. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Il avait envie de hurler.

Ses camarades se postèrent à ses côtés et l'emmenèrent un peu à l'écart.

Au bout de deux minutes de silence, Blaise sortit sa baguette. « Pour plus de discrétion » informa-t-il, puis il reprit la parole :

« On sait, Draco.

- Vous savez quoi ? demanda le blond se frottant les yeux.

- Nous savons que tu préfères les hommes.

- Et que tu as une liaison avec quelqu'un.

- Et que ce quelqu'un se nomme Harry Potter. »

Draco regarda éberlué ses deux comparses qui avaient parlé tour à tour.

Il s'apprêtait à leur demander « Comment avez-vous su ? » mais Blaise le devança :

« Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça ? »

Malfoy s'appuya dos au mur. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer :

« Oui. Mais je m'en fiche, c'est fini entre lui et moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai refusé de dire à quiconque qu'on sortait ensemble.

- C'est stupide de se quitter pour ça ! s'insurgea Pansy.

- Non, il a eu raison. Je n'ai pas été honnête.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour arranger les choses ? interrogea Blaise.

- C'est trop tard. Il m'avait laissé jusqu'à hier soir pour vous l'annoncer.

- Mais on était déjà au courant ! On va lui dire que…

- Non ! Pansy, tu ne lui diras rien. Toi non plus Blaise. C'est bien mieux comme cela.

- Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Non, je… je ne suis pas amoureux de Harry… Potter.

- C'est quoi, alors ? Une simple histoire pour passer le temps ?

- Non !

- Expliques-nous.

- C'est juste que… commença le Prince des Serpentards avant de détourner le regard et d'énoncer la suite, les yeux dans le vague :

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite chaque fois que je l'aperçois ou que j'entends sa voix.

Son sourire m'hypnotise.

Une nuée de papillons prend possession de mon corps, lorsqu'il m'embrasse.

Quand je suis dans ses bras, je ne pense à rien d'autre. Je m'y sens protégé, rassuré et apaisé.

J'ai l'impression d'un manque quand il n'est pas là.

Lorsque je suis en lui et qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, c'est la plus merveilleuse des sensations.

C'est puissant.

Unique.

Magique, finit-il avec un demi-sourire. »

Il tourna seulement alors à nouveau son regard vers ses deux amis qui avaient écouté attentivement cette déclaration. Blaise affichait toujours un petit sourire malicieux et Pansy, tout aussi souriante avait les yeux anormalement brillants.

Mal à l'aise, le blond enchaîna se reprenant une certaine contenance :

« Hum, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux. L'amour, c'est pour les faibles. Je ne suis _pas_ faible. »

Ses deux camarades, pas dupes pour deux noises, levèrent les yeux au ciel, dans un parfait mouvement synchronisé.

Mais Malfoy n'en fit guère attention car il remarqua une chose : le château était anormalement calme depuis qu'il avait fait ses commentaires. Le sort utilisé ne devait couvrir que leurs voix à eux trois et pas celles des autres. Pourquoi tout était-il si calme ? Alors qu'il y avait du monde dans ce couloir. Effectivement, plusieurs élèves étaient présents près d'eux. Ils étaient tous plantés comme des piquets à le fixer.

Avisant Blaise qui rangeait sa baguette, Malfoy fut pris d'un énorme doute :

« Blaise, fit-il en plissant les yeux, tu as bien lancé un sort de Silence, comme tu as dit, j'espère ?

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué en Sortilèges. _Sonorus_, c'est lequel déjà ? »

Draco s'apprêtait à jeter un bon doloris à son idiot de meilleur ami, lorsque celui-ci salua un élève qui était juste derrière Draco :

« Oh, salut Potter ! »

Malfoy se tourna aussitôt, ce qui laissa l'occasion à Zabini de s'enfuir de quelques bons vingt mètres –distance de sécurité minimale- de lui.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers Harry. Il avait entendu la conversation des trois Serpentards, sans aucun doute. Tout le château l'avait entendue. Pour la discrétion, on repassera !

Harry et Draco se toisèrent un moment, aucun des deux ne semblait décider à faire le premier pas.

Le Survivant finit toutefois par prononcer trois mots à l'intention de Draco.

Trois mots qui donnèrent des frissons au blond.

Trois mots qui resteraient à jamais graver dans sa mémoire.

Trois mots qu'il répéta, en écho à ceux de Harry, lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent devant tous les élèves présents. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Trois mots plus puissants pour eux qu'un simple « Je t'aime »

Trois mots :

« Je suis faible. »

C'est ainsi que débuta officiellement la relation amoureuse entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, à Poudlard.

A la plus grande surprise de Draco, personne ne fit réellement de commentaires face à cette nouvelle, à croire que les élèves s'en fichaient. C'était quand même le scoop du siècle ! Il s'attendait à un peu plus de réactions d'étonnement que le « Ah, bah il était temps ! » qu'il avait entendu chuchoter deux fois. Seul Snape avait émis ce qui ressemblait à de l'étonnement : il avait craché un nombre impressionnant de boules de poils lorsque Dumbledore lui avait appris la nouvelle.

Draco était quand même soulagé, d'un côté par l'indifférence des autres et de l'autre de pouvoir se balader au grand jour avec son petit-ami, main dans la main (C'est Harry qui avait pris cette initiative, bien entendu !)

Ils auraient du le faire bien plus tôt, pensa le blond, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre de Préfet. Ca n'avait rien de si dramatique au final, et puis il aurait du se souvenir qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui importait, au contraire, était d'avoir l'attention de Potter. Ca avait toujours été sa priorité, même à l'époque où ils étaient "ennemis".

Il afficha un sourire en pensant à la manière dont il capterait l'attention du Gryffondor, une fois qu'ils seraient seul-à-seul. Son sourire s'effrita cependant lorsque Harry prononça ces quelques mots : « Tu veux bien que je sois présent quand tu annonceras notre relation à tes parents ? »

Fichtre, il fallait qu'il mette ce sujet sur le tapis si tôt. Vite une diversion !

Harry ne protesta pas sous l'assaut soudain des lèvres de Draco envers sa personne. Il était tout à fait conscient que le Serpentard cherchait à lui faire penser à autre chose que ce qu'il venait de demander. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent encore, pas alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier.

Ce sujet serait donc une affaire à suivre…


	2. R comme Résolutions

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Je ne reçois ni gallions, ni mornilles, ni noises avec cette histoire. Alors, pensez aux reviews ! ^^ Ah oui, j'oublie toujours de le préciser mais je ne prends pas en compte certains évènements des tomes 6 ou 7.

**Résumé**** : **Série de onze histoires, plus ou moins longues, sur le plus blond des Serpentards... Le brun "mal" coiffé n'est jamais loin, cela dit ^^

**NdSs**** : **Merci à tous pour cet accueil si chaleureux. Voici la suite, qui est de circonstance vue la saison, alors bonne lecture !

M.E.R.C.I. à **Surfway** ^^ pour sa review (anonyme)

Une **petite** **dédicace** **spéciale** à **Rickiss** : parce que ça commence par un R ) et parce que tu m'as soufflé une petite idée, alors il est normal que je te remercie ici ^^

Place au texte…

* * *

**D.R.A.C.O. M.A.L.F.O.Y.**

**Chapitre 2 :**** R. comme Résolutions**

**Résolution n°1 : Dire la vérité**

Draco Malfoy faisait les cents pas dans le hall, devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir. Il commençait à s'impatienter. _Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à venir ? Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il…_

* DING DONG *

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps et se précipita à la porte. L'ouvrant un peu trop vivement, qu'il faillit assommer son elfe de maison qui se tenait juste à côté mais qui eut le réflexe de se reculer suffisamment en voyant venir son jeune maître, Malfoy fut très surpris en découvrant … une chorale de Noël.

Il écouta les neuf premiers chants, sans broncher… ou presque : Passant d'un sourire poli à de l'ennui, pour finir par s'impatienter, surtout que la personne qu'il attendait n'avait toujours pas daigné pointer le bout de son nez. Constatant que les chanteurs entamaient avec toujours autant d'énergie (malgré le manque d'écoute de Malfoy et la neige qui recommençait à tomber) le dixième, il les coupa net et leur donna quelques pièces, puis referma la porte sans même prendre la peine d'entendre leur chant de remerciement.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Malfoy ouvrit la porte, en disant :

« Plus de chansons, merci, j'ai déjà donné… »

Il s'interrompit en constatant que ce n'était pas la chorale.

La personne qui avait sonné le regarda comme s'il était tout droit sorti de la section spécialisée de Ste-Mangouste.

Draco déclara simplement :

« Tu es en retard, Weasley.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy, rétorqua le rouquin s'avançant pour entrer, mais il fut retenu par Draco.

- Tes … Le blond marqua une pause cherchant le terme adéquat : chaussures » finit-il par dire avec dégoût.

Ron baissa la tête en direction de ses pieds. Il y avait ce qui devait être de la neige fondue sur la pointe de ses bottes. Malfoy avait sûrement peur que le sol du Manoir ne soit souillé par un peu d'eau. _Maniaque. _Ron s'essuya consciencieusement et exagérément les pieds sur le paillasson. Cela ne sembla pas pour autant convaincre le Serpentard de le laisser passer.

« Harry est là ?

- Tu ne comptes pas garder ces immondices que tu appelles chaussures… Il marqua encore une pause, détaillant la tenue de Ron avant de continuer : ni ces loques qui te servent de vêtements pour la fête, j'espère ? »

Alors c'était _ça _qui l'inquiétait tant ? _Taré._

« Écoutes Malfoy, sincèrement, _j'adorerai_ t'écouter m'insulter encore un peu, mais Harry m'a envoyé un hibou d'urgence me disant de venir chez toi. J'aidais mes parents à dégnomer le jardin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, je suis venu directement du Terrier jusqu'ici. Si tu voulais bien lui dire que je suis là, je…

- Il n'est pas ici. Il reviendra plus tard. Tu sais garder un secret Weasley ? coupa le blond.

- Dans ce cas, quand il rentrera, tu lui diras que je suis venu et qu'il peut me retrouver chez mes parents, merci. Au revoir.

- Non, attends ! »

Malfoy tira le rouquin par la manche de son manteau…poisseux. Il réprima (mal) son dégoût à devoir toucher l'autre, mais la situation était trop grave pour qu'il laisse son aversion prendre le dessus. Ron réussit à se dégager une fois le seuil de l'entrée franchi.

« Ne repose plus jamais tes sales pattes de fouine sur moi, Malfoy ! » gronda Ron en colère et vraisemblablement gêné de n'avoir pu se dégager plus tôt. Ce gringalet aristocrate était bien plus costaud qu'il ne paraissait, mais Ron préféra mettre ça sur le compte du dépourvu.

« Range ta baguette le miséreux, et crois-moi que c'était bien la dernière fois que je pose mes doigts sur toi ou tout autre objet t'appartenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda le jeune Weasley pointant toujours sa baguette en direction de Malfoy.

- Tu peux garder un secret : oui ou non ? »

Ron Weasley fut décontenancé par ce qu'il voyait : Malfoy avait vraiment l'air de demander, d'un ton presque suppliant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, à lui Ron Weasley !

Ce dernier en lâcha sa baguette.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écrit à lui et pas à Granger ? fit Draco avec un soupir désespéré et se pinçant l'arête du nez, tandis que Ron ramassait sa baguette.

- Peut-être parce qu'Hermione est en France chez … Minute, c'est toi qui as envoyé la lettre ?

- Tu es moins bête que tu en as l'air, finalement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Ron, sans faire de commentaires sur la remarque du blond.

- Honnêtement, tu serais venu si _**je **_te l'avais demandé ?

- Non, répliqua l'autre du tac-o-tac.

- J'apprécie ta franchise. Bon, je vais prendre ça comme la réponse positive à ma question de tout à l'heure.

- Je sais garder un secret, l'informa Ron. Mais je ne pige pas pourquoi je devrais le faire pour toi ?

- C'est légitime, je suppose. Suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Le cadet de la tribu Weasley suivit (avec prudence) le blond jusqu'à un petit salon, situé à l'étage. La réception pour la fête du Réveillon aurait lieu dans la salle du rez-de-chaussée : il était formellement interdit d'y accéder jusque-là.

Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

« Mes parents sont partis en voyage et ils seront de retour ce soir, annonça Malfoy après un échange visuel avec l'autre qui dura bien une longue minute.

- Je sais, rétorqua Ron posément, Harry me l'a dit.

- Oui. Le problème est …

- Malfoy, je n'ai pas toute la journée, si tu pouvais accélérer un peu ton débit. »

Celui-ci fusilla le rouquin du regard.

« Ils ne sont pas au courant… pour Harry et moi. »

Ron leva les sourcils de surprise.

« D'accord, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne, ni pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? »

Le blond parut gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer :

« Peu avant leur départ, je leur avait parlé de mes _préférences_. » Il s'arrêta, embarrassé de devoir partager cette confidence à Ron. Ce dernier était tout aussi mal à l'aise, mais il écouta la suite avec attention :

« Harry voudrait les rencontrer ce soir car il pense qu'ils savent tout. Seulement, mes parents ignorent que je sors avec lui. Il faudr…

- Tu lui as menti, si je comprends bien, intervint Ron d'un ton empli de reproche, mais sans guère d'étonnement dans la voix, et retrouvant une couleur de teint décente.

- Il faudrait donc, recommença Malfoy serrant la mâchoire, que ce soir, tu le tiennes écarter le plus possible de mes parents. C'est dans tes cordes ?

- Je me demande sérieusement ce que Harry trouve de si génial chez toi. T'es qu'un manipulateur arrogant, vil et sournois, sans parler de ta lach...

- Oui, c'est bon, on a compris le message. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux en échange. Dix gallions, ça devrait…

- Au revoir, coupa Ron, se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie, vexé par la proposition insultante du Serpentard.

- Weasley !… Weasley, n'en parle pas à Harry, s'il te plait. »

Ron se retourna, prêt à dire le fond de sa pensée, voire à donner à une raclée à cette fouine prétentieuse. Mais il se calma aussitôt lorsqu'il lut sur le visage de l'autre garçon de la sincérité et de la détresse. Même s'il ne partageait pas les idées de son camarade de classe, il pouvait néanmoins comprendre son angoisse. Lui-même était pétrifié à l'idée de rencontrer les parents d'Hermione. En plus, des moldus ! A coup sûr, il ferait des gaffes. Mais là n'était pas le problème pour l'instant. Puis encore faudrait-il qu'il soit le petit-ami d'Hermione pour vraiment commencer à stresser par rapport à ça.

« Tu as promis, ajouta le blond.

- Je n'ai rien promis du tout. »

Le serpentard baissa la tête et soupira, découragé.

« Mais je n'ai qu'une parole, je garderai le secret. »

Malfoy releva la tête et fixa Weasley, le remerciant silencieusement.

Ce dernier ajouta :

« Par contre, hors de question que je t'aide à le tenir loin de tes parents. D'ailleurs, je ne viendrai pas du tout (il s'abstint de rajouter : je n'en avais pas envie de toute façon). Arrête d'être aussi lâche et avoue-leur tout. Ca serait une bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année, Malfoy : dire la vérité.

- Parce que tu l'as dit à Granger, toi ? » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le blond.

Draco regarda alors le rouquin quitter la pièce, en claquant la porte pour seule réponse.

Il resta assis de longues minutes à contempler les flammes s'animant dans la cheminée à ses côtés, repensant aux dernières paroles du rouquin : « _Ca serait une bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année, Malfoy : dire la vérité. »_

Il n'avait guère le choix : Il lui fallait passer au plan B…laise.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Il a refusé de t'aider, je parie ? »

Draco grogna pour seule réponse. Il tourna alors un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami :

« Blaise, mon ami, commença-t-il mielleux…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Draco, je sais ce que tu vas dire. »

Celui-ci leva élégamment un sourcil et dit :

« Vraiment ? Tu savais que j'allais dire : mon acolyte fidèle sur lequel je peux toujours compter, mon frère que je n'ai jamais eu, le plus manipulateur et rusé des Serpentards que je connaisse, voudrais-tu bien m'aider ?

- Tu as oublié « le plus sexy » dans la liste, mais oui je me doutais que tu essayerais de me passer de la pommade pour que j'accepte ton deal.

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? demanda Draco incertain.

- Bien sûr ! »

Draco se réjouissait déjà lorsque son camarade ajouta :

« Mais à une condition. »

Malfoy se renfrogna aussitôt. _Il fallait s'y attendre._ Soupirant, il demanda :

« Combien tu veux ? Dix gallions ? Plus ?

- Oh non, je ne veux pas d'argent. »

Le sourire machiavélique que son meilleur ami lui renvoya ne laissa présager rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites en échange alors ? » demanda le blond dubitatif et légèrement inquiet, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître.

Draco Malfoy écouta la revendication de Blaise Zabini avec attention _(c'était simple et ça n'avait rien de bien sorcier) _mêlée à de l'admiration (_c'était sournois et ça méritait bien sa place à Serpentard)_, et de l'angoisse _(c'était risqué et ça allait lui coûter _très_ cher)_

Réfléchissant quelques instants, il lâcha de sa voix traînante : « C'est d'accord, j'accepte. »

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

**Résolution n°2 : Respecter la tradition**

Les invités commençaient à affluer dans la salle de réception du Manoir. Un buffet était mis à disposition, des serveurs faisaient le tour des convives avec des plateaux pour les boissons. Draco était satisfait de la décoration. Simple mais chic. Un immense sapin de Noël trônait majestueusement au fond de la salle. Des étoiles et autres guirlandes étaient suspendues magiquement dans les airs. Une douce musique rendait l'ambiance encore plus féerique.

Comme tout bon hôte, Draco se tenait près de l'entrée et accueillait les invités. Harry était arrivé à l'heure. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots puis Harry s'était éloigné, laissant le blond retourner à ses devoirs de maître de maison.

Il attendait donc près de la longue table du buffet, réajustant sa cravate pour la cinquième fois, l'arrivée des parents de son petit-ami.

« Nerveux Potter ? interrogea Blaise grignotant quelques apéritifs et venant se poster en face du Survivant.

- Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de jeter des coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée, dès que quelqu'un arrive. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Potter dévia son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Zabini, car un couple venait de faire leur entrée. Il sembla déçu puis reporta son attention sur celui qui venait de lui parler. Ce dernier sembla amusé par son attitude.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, Zabini ? » Le ton de la question était agacé.

- Houlà rentre tes griffes le lion. Je voulais simplement discuter un peu. J'ai compris, je m'en vais. »

Harry retint Blaise par la manche :

« Non, attends, désolé. Tu as raison, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. » Il se passa une main dans sa tignasse, décoiffée. Se rendant compte de son geste, il s'aplatit maladroitement les cheveux pour leur donner un semblant d'ordre.

« Détends-toi, Potter, tout va bien se passer.

- Je l'espère », murmura Harry.

_Et Ron qui n'est même pas là pour me soutenir, pensa-t-il. _

_**« C'est pour faire la surprise à Hermione, tu comprends ? » **_

_**« Oui, Ron, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fait rien si tu ne viens pas. » **_

« Mais oui, tu as survécu à Voldemort, tu survivras bien à Lucius Malfoy ! »

Blaise rigola, tout seul, donnant une tape sur l'épaule à un Harry légèrement crispé et peu convaincu par les propos du noir.

« En attendant, profites du buffet, proposa joyeusement Zabini. »

Le gryffondor soupira mais se laissa quand même tenté par le plateau de petits fours que Blaise lui tendait.

Un peu plus tard, Pansy Parkinson les rejoignit un (très) court moment :

« Blaiiiiiise, minauda-t-elle s'accrochant à son bras, ah salut Potter… Blaise, tu viens danser avec moi ?

- Non. » Le ton était sans appel.

La jeune femme, vexée, repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Blaise la suivit des yeux un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci souriait bêtement.

« Quoi ? » fit Blaise, excédé.

Ne cachant pas son sourire, Harry répondit :

« Vous me faites penser à Hermione et Ron, tous les deux, c'est tout. »

Zabini le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé dessus. Ce qui fit s'accentuer le sourire du brun.

Heureusement pour Blaise, l'attention de Potter fut déviée par l'événement qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Ce dernier s'exclama :

« Ah, ils sont là ! »

Harry et Blaise virent Draco saluer ses parents.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Père, Mère ! s'exclama Draco en accueillant ses parents dans le hall d'entrée. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- C'était fabuleux, Draco ! s'enthousiasma Narcissa. Grand-mère Druella t'embrasse ! » Elle fit la bise à son fils.

Son père resta muet, ce qui en disait long sur le _fabuleux_ voyage chez sa belle-mère.

Il changea le sujet :

« Tu as réussi à tout organiser dans les temps, à ce que je vois.

- J'ai tout fait selon vos directives, Père.

- Bien. »

Il donna deux petits coups sur le sol avec sa canne et quasi instantanément un « Pop » sonore se fit entendre, laissant apparaître un elfe de maison qui s'inclina devant ses maîtres. Lucius ordonna :

« Salazar, occupe-toi des valises.

- Et veille bien à mettre les cadeaux de Draco dans sa chambre », ajouta Narcissa.

Pendant que ses parents s'assurèrent que tous leurs bagages étaient bien pris en charge, en vue de leur rangement, par leur elfe de maison, Draco chercha Harry des yeux : il était avec Blaise, discutant. Il lui fit signe de venir.

« Vous me raconterez tout de votre voyage, j'espère, mais d'abord j'aimerais vous présentez quelqu'un d'important pour moi. C'est mon _ami_… » Il se retourna pour laisser apparaître…

« Blaise Zabini ! » s'exclama alors Blaise lui-même tendant la main pour serrer la poigne ferme de Lucius Malfoy et prendre délicatement la main de la mère de Draco pour lui en baiser le dos, avec un sourire séducteur. Ce qui lui valut un sourire en retour de Narcissa, charmée.

« Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous rencontrer, enfin. Draco m'a tant parlé de vous ! Et … » Il ne put finir sa phrase car Draco le prit par le bras et indiqua à ses parents :

« Vous permettez, je vous l'emprunte un instant. »

Il emmena son meilleur ami en retrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Euh, je discute avec tes parents.

- Où est Harry ?

**Quelques instants plus tôt…**

**_« Souhaite-moi bonne chance. » Harry reposa son verre et sa serviette. _**

**_« Bonne chance » répliqua Zabini. _**

**_Le Gryffondor respira un grand coup puis avec un air déterminé et un sourire franc, il esquissa un pas mais fut retenu par ce que le serpentard énonça :_**

**_« Ah, il faut juste que tu saches une chose, Harry – tu permets que je t'appelle Harry ? – t'as un truc coincé entre les dents. _**

**_- Quoi ? fit Harry horrifié. _**

**_- Dépêches-toi d'aller l'enlever, avant de les rejoindre. Je vais dire à Draco que tu arrives. »_**

**_Blaise suivit des yeux Harry partir en courant vers la salle de bain la plus proche, avant de se diriger tout sourire vers la famille Malfoy. _**

Blaise répondit avec un sourire triomphant : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à te soucier de lui, je m'en occupe. »

Draco hocha simplement la tête. Il était somme toute assez inquiet. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de confier cette mission à Zabini.

Ce dernier était retourné auprès de ses parents et faisait un brin de causette avec eux. Draco balaya la salle des yeux, aucune trace d'Harry dans les environs. Il reporta son attention à ce que disait Blaise :

« Vous devez avoir soif après ce long trajet, non ? Laissez-moi deviner : Un whisky sans glace pour vous et une Pina Colada pour vous ?

- Excellent choix, jeune homme.

- Ça conviendra très bien.

- Tu veux quelque chose Draco ?

- Non, merci.

- Très bien, je vous apporte vos verres, ne bougez surtout pas d'ici ! »

Tandis que Blaise s'éloignait, la famille Malfoy discutèrent avec quelques invités, dont les Parkinson. Leur fille les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et s'adressa à Draco :

« Ton copain aurait besoin qu'on lui apprenne la politesse et à lire les écriteaux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il m'a bousculé, sans même s'excuser alors que je sortais des toilettes des filles ! Les mecs sont tous des mufles. » Elle continua sans laisser le temps au blond de répliquer : « Ils ne veulent pas danser, ils ne te servent pas à boire soit disant parce qu'il ne … »

Draco n'écouta pas plus son amie car il vit de loin Harry entrer dans la salle et se diriger droit vers lui… avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Ah, Harry, attends. Tu peux me tenir ça ? Merci. Fais voir tes dents ? … Parfait !

- Il n'y avait rien entre mes dents, Zabini.

- Ah bon ? C'est peut-être parti le temps que tu ailles jusqu'à la salle de bain. »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

« C'est pour qui ces verres ?

- Les parents de Draco.

- Génial, ça sera parfait comme entrée en matière. Donne-moi ça, s'il te plait, je vais t'aider.

- Tiens. »

Potter se rapprocha et tendit la main pour saisir un verre mais Blaise se retourna au même moment et renversa _accidentellement_ le contenu sur la chemise du brun.

« Oh ! Oups ! Désolé Harry », s'excusa Blaise avec un regard sincère et un visage contrit. Il prit une serviette et tapota le torse du jeune homme à la cicatrice. Il ajouta :

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer.

- Tu ne connais pas de sort de nettoyage, par hasard ?

- Les sortilèges ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, désolé.

- Très bien, tu lui diras que j'arrive dans un instant, si la file d'attente a diminué.

- Compte sur moi ! Ah, va dans la salle de bain du deuxième, elle a un séchoir et il y a sûrement moins de monde.

- Ok merci. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Blaise regarda Harry Potter s'éclipser de la salle de fête. _C'est vraiment trop facile. _

Il se resservit un verre. Il remarqua alors de petites tâches sur la manche de sa chemise blanche.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort : « Tergeo »

Satisfait de voir que les tâches avaient disparu, il prit les boissons et se dirigea vers Lucius et Narcissa.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Zabini !

- Hé Harry ! » s'enthousiasma l'interpellé ne faisant pas attention au visage colérique de son interlocuteur qui l'entraînait par la manche à l'écart des autres convives, près du sapin. Il préféra simplement demander : « Où t'étais passé ? Ca fait plus d'une heure que…

- J'étais coincé aux toilettes, commença Harry.

- Ah oui ? J'avoue que j'ai moi-même l'estomac un peu en vrac. Les rouleaux de saumon, sans doute.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour cette raison ! s'emporta le brun, avec agacement. La porte de la salle de bain que _**tu**_ m'as indiqué était verrouillée et impossible d'en sortir, même avec un sort ! accusa froidement Harry.

- Hum, j'aurais du te prévenir que le verrou est un peu capricieux et qu'il ne faut pas le fermer à double tour, sinon il reste bloqué.

- Oui, tu aurais peut-être du !

- Bah, l'important est que tu en sois sorti, non ? Comment tu as fait d'ailleurs ?

- L'elfe m'a entendu crier. Enlève ton bras de mes épaules et dis-moi plutôt où est Draco ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il était… »

Il sembla réfléchir, prenant bien son temps, sous l'œil impatient de l'autre garçon. Il vit à travers le reflet d'une boule du sapin, les parents de Draco se diriger vers eux. Il mit sa main contre le mur et se décala légèrement sur la gauche pour bloquer la vue de l'autre garçon.

« Laisse tomber, fit ce dernier, je vais le trouver moi-même. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il voulut s'en aller : « Laisse-moi passer », ordonna-t-il.

Blaise ne bougea pas Draco ouvrit la porte de la terrasse située à quelques mètres… « Zabini, dégage ! » et laissa passer ses parents et quelques convives.

Sans crier gare, Blaise prit le visage du Gryffondor en coupe et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Harry fut tellement prit au dépourvu qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite, restant les bras ballants.

Il finit toutefois par rouvrir les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il les avait fermés, et repoussa Blaise pour l'écarter.

« T'es dingue, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Si je te dis que c'est pour respecter la tradition, tu me croirais ? »

Il pointa avec son index le plafond. L'autre suivit du regard la direction indiquée : une branche de gui était suspendue juste au-dessus de là où ils se trouvaient.

« Oh, hum, tu aurais pu me prévenir, fit Harry, légèrement troublé. »

Blaise s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et constata que c'était Draco et qu'il avait l'air particulièrement contrarié.

« Tu as dix secondes pour me dire POURQUOI TU EMBRASSAIS MON COPAIN ? »

Plusieurs personnes détournèrent leur attention vers la source du cri.

- J'ai fait ce qui était convenu, Draco.

- Ça n'a jamais fait parti de notre accord ! Tu devais simplement faire en sorte qu'Harry… »

Il s'arrêta net de parler, en voyant Harry intrigué. Sous le coup de la colère, il en avait peut-être trop dit.

C'est Harry qui répondit aux interrogations du blond.

« J'étais sous la branche de gui, voilà pourquoi il m'a embrassé. »

Draco regarda Harry, puis Blaise qui leva les yeux en l'air. Il suivit son regard et fit, légèrement embarrassé :

« Oh.

- Mais finis ta phrase, ça m'intéresse grandement. Quel était au juste cet accord ? » demanda le Gryffondor, sur la défensive, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise et celui-ci le fixa l'air de dire : « Tu viens de te griller tout seul, là, Draco. Alors débrouille-toi. »

Malfoy répondit alors de sa voix traînante et avec le plus de conviction possible : « Faire en sorte qu'Harry s'amuse. Voilà ce que j'allais dire ! Blaise devait faire en sorte que tu passes une agréable soirée. »

Cette réponse – qui n'était pourtant pas si loin de la vérité : Blaise devait vraiment faire en sorte qu'Harry passe une bonne soirée ; il fallait juste préciser : loin de ses parents - ne sembla néanmoins pas satisfaire Potter… du tout.

« Tu mens vraiment très mal, Draco, et j'ai peur de comprendre, fit Harry : tout ce temps, c'était un coup monté pour m'empêcher de te retrouver ? »

Voyant que le blond ne niait même plus ce fait, il fut conforté dans sa crainte et interrogea alors sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le Serpentard à réagir ainsi :

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour que je rencontre tes parents ce soir, non ?

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, veux-tu. Tu embrasses souvent les autres juste parce que deux bouts de feuilles sont accrochées au plafond ?

- Toi, n'essaies pas de détourner la conversation !

- Ah non c'est trop facile, Harry. Tu m'en veux d'un tout petit mensonge. Alors que toi, tu embrasses un autre et moi je n'ai rien le droit de dire ?

- C'est Blaise qui a commencé, d'abord !

- Tu l'appelles Blaise maintenant ? Pas étonnant, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'étais pas vraiment pressé que ça se termine !

- Faut le comprendre, j'embrasse comme un Dieu. »

Harry et Draco lancèrent en même temps un regard mauvais à Blaise, qui pour le coup n'ajouta rien d'autre à part un :

« Mouais. Euh, vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous êtes quitte. »

Cela eut le mérite de calmer toute tension. Harry et Draco s'échangèrent un regard. C'était une solution, et un compromis acceptable.

« Je vais chercher mes parents, informa Draco après un petit silence. Reste là.

- Pas question, je viens avec toi ! »

Draco acquiesça, un peu à contre-cœur. Il s'adressa à son meilleur-ami :

« Ah, juste une dernière chose, Zabini : notre deal est annulé. »

Pour sceller ses dires, Draco frappa Blaise d'une droite magistrale.

Ce dernier bouscula un serveur, avant de s'accrocher à une branche du sapin pour se retenir d'une chute in-extremis. Le serveur perdit lui aussi l'équilibre et renversa son plateau de verres à cocktails sur un invité dont la compagne, assise juste à ses côtés poussa un cri de surprise qui vint s'ajouter au bruit du cristal fracassé sur le sol.

Les invités cessèrent aussitôt leur bavardage, la musique s'arrêta, elle aussi. Tout le monde portait son attention aux deux personnes qui étaient à l'origine de tout ce raffut.

« Ça c'est pour avoir profité de la situation », informa Draco en massant sa main douloureuse.

Il se retourna alors et vit ses parents à deux mètres, qui les observaient. Qu'avaient-ils entendu et vu de la scène, il l'ignorait. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de le découvrir tout de suite car quelqu'un cria un : « Attention ! »

Il vit l'immense sapin à sa droite se mettre à vaciller dangereusement. Quelques décorations se détachèrent et vinrent se briser sur le sol. Les invités s'éloignèrent le plus possible. L'arbre de Noël continua sa chute en avant. Harry se précipita vers les parents de Draco pour les écarter du danger. Il cria un : « Mobiliarbus » Le sapin s'immobilisa en l'air, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de Lucius Malfoy recroquevillé sur sa femme pour la protéger. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

Pendant que Narcissa rassura son fils et remercia leur Sauveur, le père de Draco se remettait de ses émotions : _Ils auraient pu y rester si… Harry Potter ! n'était pas intervenu… D'ailleurs, depuis quand Potter était-il présent à la fête ? Pourquoi Zabini se faisait-il gifler par Miss Parkinson ? Puis embrasser ? Pourquoi son fils tenait-il la main de Potter ainsi ? _

Tant de questions qui ne trouveraient pas leurs réponses tout de suite car Lucius Malfoy sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

**Résolution n°3 : Réaliser son rêve.**

« Ahrghhhhh ma tête… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu t'es pris une étoile sur la tête… Non, reste couché.

- Oye, quel horrible rêve j'ai fait, Narcissa.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? »

Lucius ferma les yeux et se remémora son _rêve _:

« On était rentrés du séjour chez ta mère –quoi que ça c'était plutôt une bonne chose - Draco avait organisé la fête du Réveillon. Il nous a présenté un ami à lui… Bien élevé. Bonne prestance, charmant. Mais volage : il ne cessait de regarder ailleurs. Après c'est plutôt flou. Notre fils et lui se sont disputés, je crois, à propos d'un autre garçon. Une bagarre. Le sapin a chuté sur nous. Harry Potter est sorti de nul part et nous a sauvé la vie. Le trou noir, puis je me suis réveillé. »

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et regarda sa femme : « Tu imagines, le cauchemar : Harry Potter qui me sauve la vie et la tienne ? Devoir lui être reconnaissant ! Avoir une dette envers lui ! Mais au fait, pourquoi une guirlande m'a assommé ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

« Tu es à la maison, sur le sofa dans ton bureau plus précisément et…

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité, Père : Harry vous a sauvé la vie, à maman et toi. »

Lucius tourna la tête pour regarder son fils qui avait dit cette dernière phrase. Harry Potter se tenait à côté de lui. Il avait toujours la main de son fils dans la sienne. Constatant que c'est ce qu'il fixait, Harry voulu se défaire de la prise du Serpentard. Cependant, Draco enserra encore plus fort leurs mains.

« Je suis déçu, Draco, dit Lucius après un temps, ayant assimiler les récentes informations de la soirée. »

Il vit son fils se tendre, mais celui-ci ne flancha pas soutenant son regard bleu perçant. _Nous devons respecter les choix de notre fils_, résonna une petite voix dans son esprit.

_**« N'oubliez pas votre promesse, très cher. Nous devons respecter les choix de notre fils. » **_

_**Lucius crispa la mâchoire mais n'ajouta rien. Sa femme lui prit le bras et ils montèrent les quelques escaliers menant à la porte principale du Manoir. **_

Il regarda sa femme puis ajouta alors, reportant son attention vers son fils :

« Oui, quelle déception. Tous ces cours privés, tous ces entraînements et c'est Monsieur Potter qui a réagi le premier. Merci Harry Potter. Encore une fois, votre titre de Sauveur vous va comme un gant. »

Le Gryffondor fit simplement un petit signe de tête, ne sachant que répondre.

« Je suis désolé, énonça Draco. J'aurais dû le dire avant. »

Il ne parlait pas de l'incident avec le sapin, et cela n'échappa pas à son père :

« Je suis d'accord. »

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, avant que Lucius n'ajoute, après avoir jeté un autre coup d'œil à Harry :

« Oui, je suis d'accord. »

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Les invités étaient tous rassemblés sur la terrasse du rez-de-chaussée, scrutant le ciel étoilé. Il allait bientôt être minuit. Une autre année s'achevait. _Et quelle année ! _songea Draco qui se tenait légèrement penché sur le rempart du balcon, au troisième étage. La destruction de Voldemort, le long procès de son père, la rentrée en dernière année à Poudlard, son amitié avec Potter, sa liaison avec Harry et pour finir son coming-out dévoilé à ses proches. L'année avait vraiment été plus que chargée en rebondissements.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Harry qui se tenait à ses côtés, voyant l'air rêveur de son amant.

- A l'année que l'on vient de passer. Et je réfléchissais aussi à mes nouvelles bonnes résolutions. »

Le brun le regarda avec un air curieux d'en savoir plus, sans toutefois l'exprimer à voix haute. Malfoy l'observa un petit moment avant de reporter son attention devant lui. Il vit dans la foule, ses parents. Il posa sa main sur celle de son petit-ami et la caressa tout en douceur et lenteur, avec son pouce. Il continua alors :

« Ma première résolution de l'année est de dire la vérité : quand je t'ai vu avec Blaise, je me suis aperçu, l'espace d'un moment, de ce que serait ma vie sans toi. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre puisse te toucher. C'est peut-être égoïste à dire, mais tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. »

Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts de Harry qui en fit tout autant. Draco se tourna légèrement et fixa Harry d'un air solennel et triste. Ayant l'attention du Gryffondor, il ajouta à voix basse :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être aussi courageux que toi. Mais, j'ai eu peur. J'ai encore peur, pour être honnête. Peur que ça se passe mal avec mes parents et que tu me quittes ou que, eux m'interdisent de te revoir. Je suis incapable de choisir, Harry : toi ou mes parents. C'est trop difficile, parce que… parce que…je… tiens trop à toi pour te perdre. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Chut, ce n'est rien, fit Harry venant cueillir la larme avec son pouce. Hey, regarde-moi, je suis là, et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, d'accord ?

- Promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter, dit-il retrouvant sa voix normale, mais les yeux encore brillants. »

Harry le fixa tendrement puis dit, avec une lueur de malice :

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse parce que mine de rien, Blaise roule les patins comme un Dieummsmsmhhhm. »

Draco l'embrassa avec une fougue inconnue du brun. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'ils étaient deux ennemis, et qu'ils se bagarraient. Oui, ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre. C'était violent. Presque animal. Passionné. Incomparable. Foutrement bon. Et bandant !

Harry y répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Il laissa échapper un soupir de protestation en sentant l'autre se détacher légèrement et mettre fin au baiser. Il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je t'interdis de redire ce genre de chose. Ou même d'y repenser ! C'est compris ?

- Hum, oui, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es bien plus doué que Blaise. »

Harry l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Draco dit alors :

« J'étais sérieux, tu sais, Harry lorsque je te dis que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te perdre. Tu n'as pas répondu : tu promets de ne pas me quitter ? »

Harry resserra leur étreinte et répondit :

- Seulement si tu tiens toi aussi cette promesse. »

Ils scellèrent leur parole par un long et passionné baiser, au moment même où un feu d'artifice illuminait le ciel sans nuage de ce 1er janvier.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

**Une semaine plus tard**

« Tu… vois… ça… s'est… bien… passé… Finalement.

- Ouais, fit Draco avec « éloquence » avant que ses lèvres ne soient à nouveau ravagées par la bouche d'Harry Potter, tandis que ses mains glissaient sous le pullover du Gryffondor pour caresser son dos.

Les deux garçons s'étaient retenus de montrer quelque signe d'affection trop explicite en présence des parents du blond. Cela avait du être un effort pour Lucius d'inviter Harry Potter pour tout un repas, qui avait duré plus de trois heures, alors mieux valait ne pas abuser de son fils… euh de son hospitalité et se comporter convenablement.

C'est pourquoi, ils avaient attendu d'être de retour à Poudlard, dans la chambre de Préfet de Draco, pour laisser s'exprimer leur envie.

Désir qui n'avait cessé de grandir car ils avaient été obligés d'être séparés plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que Harry reçoive l'invitation officielle de Lucius et Narcissa.

Le lendemain, un dimanche, les deux garçons décidèrent de se balader un peu, à l'extérieur du château. Leur conversation avait dévié comme suit :

« Je suis issu d'une famille sorcière aristocratique. Ce qui signifie, qu'il y a certaines règles et traditions anciennes à respecter. C'est d'ailleurs ma deuxième résolution : respecter la tradition. Il est de coutume que lorsque deux sorciers se lient, ils doivent d'abord avoir le consentement de leur famille respective.

- Je ne veux pas me montrer désobligeant, mais toi et moi, on a déjà…

- Je ne parlais pas de sexe, Harry. Même s'il est vrai qu'en principe, on aurait du attendre. Bref, mes parents ont donné leur accord, alors maintenant c'est au tour de ta famille de m'accepter.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis orphelin ? Et les Dursley préfèrent m'ignorer et c'est très bien comme cela !

- Je le sais, mais je parlais de la tribu de rouquins qui vit au Terrier.

- Les Weasley ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu connais une autre famille de Belettes, toi ?

- Draco, … reprocha Harry, gentiment. Il était bien trop touché par la demande de son petit-ami pour vraiment le réprimander.

- Évidemment les Weasley ! fit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

- D'accord, on ira les voir, mais d'abord j'aimerais te présenter à quelqu'un. »

Il prit Draco par la taille et les firent tous deux transplaner.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? questionna Draco, après leur atterrissage, regardant autour de lui.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il demanda : « Harry ? »

Ce dernier se tenait à deux mètres devant une stèle rectangulaire. Un petit vase était posé à terre, contenant un bouquet de fleurs. Draco s'approcha et vit alors l'inscription taillée dans la pierre. Deux noms : James Potter et Lily Potter.

Harry lui sourit tendrement avant de dire avec émotion : « Draco, voici mes parents. Papa, maman, je vous présente Draco. »

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et lui embrassa la tempe avant de dire : « Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. »

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

**Quelques ****mois plus tard…**

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda Harry, qui avait les yeux bandés et se laissait guider par Draco... pour monter des marches d'escalier.

- Tu peux les ouvrir, maintenant » répondit simplement le blond après s'être arrêté de marcher et lui avoir retiré son bandeau.

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt. Il était impatient de découvrir la surprise de son amant. Ca faisait au moins dix minutes qu'il se baladait ainsi dans le noir.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de demander, un peu déçu, il devait bien l'avouer, en constatant où ils étaient :

« Tu as fait tout ça pour m'emmener chez toi ?

- Regarde mieux.

- Dans ta chambre ? tenta Harry, sans comprendre.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et dit : « Mais non ! Regarde…Là-bas ! » Il tourna la tête de Harry dans la bonne direction. Un paquet cadeau était posé sur la table de bureau.

« Joyeux anniversaire, chuchota Draco au creux de l'oreille du brun, qui se remettait doucement de sa surprise.

Harry défit soigneusement le nœud du ruban, puis déchira le papier cadeau, sous l'œil inquisiteur du blond. Il enleva ensuite le couvercle de la boîte. Il observa son présent, posé sur un petit coussin, avec une réelle surprise. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en faire. Draco, qui s'était rapproché, lui murmura, en prenant la main de Harry et la guidant pour toucher l'objet : « Je t'aime »

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et un vertige lui vriller l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la sensation provoquée par le transplanage par portoloin.

_C'était donc un portoloin_, songea Harry lorsqu'ils atterrirent tout en douceur, au milieu d'une étendue vaste d'herbe. Le choix de l'objet surprit le Gryffondor : Pourquoi une brique ? avait-il pensé en ouvrant la boîte. Il fut éclairé quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Draco, après avoir jeté un sort sur la brique, la tendit au brun en disant : « J'ai choisi le terrain, mais à toi l'honneur de poser la première pierre de notre maison. »

Harry resta muet quelques instants, avant de s'avancer vers le blond et prendre son cadeau. Il contempla le terrain et marcha quelques mètres puis posa à terre la brique. Draco l'observa faire. Il accueillit avec plaisir les lèvres du Gryffondor lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa après l'avoir remercier par un « Je t'aime aussi, Draco. »

Draco Malfoy sut à ce moment précis qu'il avait fait le bon choix. _Réaliser son rêve, ça c'est fait, _pensa Draco.

Défaisant leur étreinte, il prit la main de Harry et l'emmena découvrir ce qui serait désormais _leur_ maison. Ils s'amusèrent à imaginer chaque pièce qu'ils construiraient ensemble, chaque recoin de ce cocon douillet et chaleureux où ils pourraient partager leur quotidien et s'aimer, tout simplement.

Autant vous dire, que ceci n'avait pas besoin de figurer sur la liste des bonnes résolutions de Draco Malfoy car c'était simplement dire une vérité qu'il se ferait un devoir de respecter pour réaliser son rêve à lui !

* * *

**A… comme A bientôt…pour la suite ! ^.^**


	3. A comme Arachnophobie

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Je ne reçois ni gallions, ni mornilles, ni noises avec cette histoire. Alors, pensez aux reviews ! ^^ Ah oui, j'oublie toujours de le préciser mais je ne prends pas en compte certains évènements des tomes 6 ou 7.

**NdSs**** : Un tout petit chapitre, j'en conviens, et qui arrive après une certaine attente (ou pas…) j'en suis consciente, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**D.R.A.C.O M.A.L.F.O.Y**

**Chapitre 3 :**** A. comme Arachnophobie **

Six mots.

Six mots anodins. Banals à première vue.

Mais mis bout à bout, les six mots qu'avait prononcés Harry Potter, formaient une phrase qui fit se hérisser les poils de Draco Malfoy. Et nul doute qu'il en aurait été de même pour Ronald Weasley, s'il avait été là.

Qui eut cru que ces deux individus avaient quelque chose en commun à partager ? (En plus de l'affection de Harry Potter, bien évidemment) Pourtant, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Mais n'allez pas le répéter trop fort au risque de vous prendre un Doloris de la part d'un des deux ou des deux, qui sait ?

Bref, revenons au moment présent.

Un vendredi soir. Après une longue semaine de labeur, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy passaient une soirée tranquille chez eux, en tête-à-tête. Il leur restait encore quelques cartons à déballer pour que l'installation dans leur nouvelle demeure soit entièrement terminée, mais ça pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Au programme, donc, de la soirée : petit dîner livré à domicile, visionnage d'un film moldu (Harry avait convaincu Draco de l'utilité d'acheter une télévision) bécotage sur le canapé et plus si affinités.

Harry était avachi sur le dos, chemise ouverte, soupirant sous les caresses d'un Draco taquin avec sa langue. Alors qu'il se calait plus confortablement sur le sofa, le Gryffondor prononça entre deux soupirs les six mots suivants :

« Y'a une araignée au plafond. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour s'arrêter dans son expédition linguale et se redresser à califourchon sur les genoux de Harry. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il demanda avec précaution :

« Quoi ?

- Juste-là. »

Malfoy tourna lentement la tête en suivant le regard de son bien-aimé et là, l'espace d'un instant le temps se figea pour le blond lorsqu'il aperçut l'arachnide suspendue immobile au dessus de leur tête. Une peur sans nom s'empara de lui. Son sang se glaça lui donnant la chaire de poule. Il se crispa et tenta de se cramponner le plus possible à la chemise de Harry. Sa respiration était anormalement bruyante et rapide.

Alerté par l'état de son compagnon, Harry s'empara d'un magazine posé sur la petite table située à côté du canapé à sa droite et essaya de se dégager de son emprise mais l'autre le retint fermement et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

- C'est pour écraser l'araignée. Tu me laisses passer, s'il te plait ?

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça.

- Ah, moi je veux bien l'adopter, mais vu comme tu flippes, ça ne me paraît pas être une très bonne idée. »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je plaisantais. D'accord, je ne l'écraserai pas, mais laisse-moi au moins la mettre dehors.

- Non, ne me laisse pas ici, tout seul. »

Il déglutit et à voix basse, il confia très sérieux à son petit ami :

« C'est un piège. Elle sait.

- Euh… De quoi tu parles ? »

Le blond tenta un autre regard vers la bestiole, mais détourna rapidement la tête, comme si la vue de cette tarentule velue lui était trop insupportable. Il commença alors son explication :

« Ce matin, je prenais mon petit déj' pendant que tu étais sous la douche et y'a une minuscule araignée qui a grimpé sur la table. Elle est passée à côté de ma main et ma tasse s'est malencontreusement posée dessus. J'ai essayé de la réanimer, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ça doit être sa maman et elle cherche à m'éliminer. »

Harry, attendri par les aveux de son amant, se retint toutefois de rire à gorge déployée. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis prit une petite inspiration et espéra ne pas sourire de trop lorsqu'il dit, prenant en coupe le visage de son compagnon :

« Oh oui, ça doit être elle, tu as raison. »

A ces mots, le blond se crispa à nouveau. Harry le rassura aussitôt.

« Mais c'était un simple accident, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en charge, assura-t-il scellant cette promesse par un chaste baiser. Laisse-moi y aller.

- D'accord, mais fais attention, Harry.

- Promis. _J'ai eu affaire à bien pire en deuxième année, songea-t-il. »_

Harry reboutonna à la hâte quelques boutons de sa chemise puis se dirigea doucement baguette en main vers l'araignée. Il la fit léviter jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il reposa la bestiole à terre, sur le rebord et referma la fenêtre. Enfin, il reprit place près de Draco, sur le canapé.

Cette nuit-là, Draco veilla à remercier comme il se doit son amant, une première fois sur le sofa et une seconde fois dans leur lit.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Le lendemain matin, une sensation de chatouillis près de son oreille sortit Draco de son sommeil. Il était allongé sur le ventre et se tortilla un peu. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine car une douce caresse se propageait le long de son dos nu avant de remonter le long de son bras. Il sourit sous cette sensation agréable. Il adorait quand Harry le réveillait de cette manière.

Le Serpentard, les yeux encore fermés tourna alors la tête et glissa sa main gauche sur le drap pour aller à la rencontre du corps de son amant.

Seulement, il n'y avait rien à côté de lui.

Intrigué, il ouvrit les paupières et constata qu'effectivement Harry n'était pas là.

Par contre, il avait sous les yeux la chose qui l'avait réveillé. Aussi noire et velue que la veille, toujours huit pattes immenses, mais plus énorme encore que dans ses souvenirs. L'araignée était de retour et elle était sagement posée sur l'oreiller de Harry, à quelques centimètres de la main de Draco.

Merlin seul sut comment le Serpentard réussit à garder son calme, à s'éloigner lentement du visiteur inopportun et à héler son petit-ami :

« Ha…Harry ? … HARRY ! »

L'interpellé surgit presque aussitôt de la salle de bain, située à côté de leur chambre, habillé mais les cheveux encore humides. Si ce dernier fut surpris de trouver Draco debout sur une chaise située dans un coin de la chambre, nu, tenant un coussin pour cacher une partie de son anatomie, il n'en montra rien. Il posa seulement la question suivante :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Suivant la direction pointé par le doigt de l'autre, Harry s'étonna, répondant lui-même à sa question :

« Oh, elle est revenue !

- Merci Potter pour cette constatation non pertinente.

- N'en fais pas un drame, c'est bon, je vais la mettre dehors.

- Non. D'abord explique-moi ce que cette chose fait ici.

- Elle a du trouver une autre entrée, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

- Pourquoi est-elle encore vivante ? Tu devais t'en débarrasser hier soir, non ?

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de l'épargner.

- Il ne fallait pas m'écouter ! Tu n'as pas vu que j'étais pani… perturbé par sa présence ?

- Si, c'est bien pour cela que je t'ai écouté…

- Honnêtement, depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ce que je te dis ?

- Je pensais bien faire, pour une fois. Oh et puis zut ! Débrouille-toi tout seul, dans ce cas !

- Harry ! Où est-ce que… Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je te préviens si… tu… Harry ! »

Seul le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain lui répondit.

Sept secondes plus tard, elle se rouvrit. Draco n'eut pas le loisir de savourer sa victoire car une serviette de bain valdingua à travers la pièce et atterrit à ses pieds, suivie par un « Tiens, attrape !» et une bombe de spray pour cheveux qu'il réceptionna au vol (de justesse) en même temps que la porte se refermait et que de la musique s'élevait à travers la porte.

Malfoy regarda la porte, le spray, le lit, le spray, à nouveau la porte. Il avait saisi le message : il devait _vraiment _se débrouiller tout seul et affronter sa peur. Sans magie, puisque sa baguette et celle de Harry étaient hors de portée.

Il mit dans un coin de sa mémoire un « penser à punir Harry plus tard» mais bizarrement cela ne sonnait pas comme une vraie menace dans sa tête. Chassant ses pensées, il drapa la serviette éponge autour de sa taille, secoua le spray (le dernier de sa marque préférée en plus !) et descendit de la chaise… Pour y remonter cinq secondes plus tard, constatant que la créature à huit pattes avait profité de sa rêverie pour descendre du lit et se dirigeait à présent droit vers lui.

Par instinct de survie (et non par panique !) Draco pchitpchita une dose de spray vers l'araignée, priant pour qu'on lui vienne en aide.

_Salazar, viens à mon secours… Mais oui !_

_«_ SALAZAR ! Et toi, reste où tu es. Prend ça dans ta face, sale vermine ! Salazar !

- Maître Draco a appelé Salazar ? demanda l'elfe de maison en apparaissant dans un petit « Pop » et agitant vaguement la main pour estomper la fumée de poussières qui cachait à moitié la vue de celui qui l'avait appelé.

- Oui, Salazar, débarrasse-moi de cette araignée, le plus vite possible ou tu passeras le reste de ta vie à en subir les conséquences ! menaça le blond.

- Tout de suite, Maître Draco. »

Salazar regarda autour de lui pour repérer ce qui semblait tant effrayer son ancien Maître.

« Où est-elle ?

- Juste devant toi, idiot.

- Ah oui, Salazar la voit maintenant.

- Alors dépêche-toi de l'écraser ou je ne sais quoi. »

Salazar s'exécuta sous l'œil satisfait du blond. Ce dernier renvoya ensuite l'elfe à ses obligations, au manoir Malfoy. Il avait une matinée chargée devant lui… et une petite leçon à donner à son petit-ami. Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain, d'un pas assuré.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer…


	4. C comme Cauchemar

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. (Je ne prends pas en compte certains évènements des tomes 6 ou 7)

**Rating :**** M **

**NdSs**** : **Je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Vous pouvez remercier **rickiss** (alias Kissy) pour m'avoir motivée à reprendre cette histoire ! J'ai décidé de publier ce nouveau chapitre, aujourd'hui, 24 août (et quelques minutes passées ! - Zut… -), car c'est un jour particulier ^^ (Alors, tous ensemble !… ou moi toute seule, lol) : **« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KISSY ! » :) (BisouSs ^^) **

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous fera passer un bon moment !

**Bonne lecture ! **

(NB : désolée, s'il reste des fautes, j'ai relu rapidement…)

**D.R.A.C.O. M.A.L.F.O.Y.**

**Chapitre 4 : C. comme Cauchemar **

_Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleeeeuheuuheuheut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. Il pleut. _

_Il pleut ! _

Draco Malfoy se répétait inlassablement, depuis cinq minutes et quarante-trois secondes, ces deux mots : Il pleut.

Il avait envie de rire. Un rire sans joie, cependant. Il craquait nerveusement tout simplement. C'était, oui, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. À croire que Merlin avait décidé de faire tout son possible pour le mettre à l'épreuve ces derniers temps.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé.

**Un peu plus tôt…**

Draco sortit de la douche et se drapa d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il en posa une autre plus petite sur son épaule droite. Il essuya la buée sur le miroir, puis attrapa son rasoir, après avoir étalé la mousse sur le bas de son visage. Il lui restait une moitié à faire lorsque Harry frappa à la porte puis entra à la hâte, seulement vêtu d'un boxer gris foncé.

Il se posta à côté du blond et demanda : « La bleue ou la noire ? »

Draco rinça son rasoir puis dardant un regard à travers le miroir, il lui répondit : « La noire »

Il vit Harry acquiescer, s'en aller en le remerciant puis revenir une minute plus tard, vêtu de la chemise conseillée assortie à un pantalon simple mais élégant, pour se coiffer. Il capitula bien vite devant ses mèches rebelles. Cela fit sourire Malfoy qui terminait son rasage avec minutie.

« N'oublie pas qu'on a rendez-vous ce soir chez Ron et Hermione pour leur pendaison de crémaillère.

- Aoutch ! C'est malin ! Je me suis coupé par ta faute ! râla le blond en s'essuyant le visage.

- Oh, pauvre chou » fit faussement désolé Harry et ignorant le regard de glace lancé par son homme. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard et souffla contre sa joue un sort qui fit aussitôt disparaître la petite coupure. Il lui embrassa ensuite la joue, satisfait, et lui fit un sourire éclatant à travers le reflet du miroir.

« Tu enfreins la loi, Auror Potter. » Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation.

Harry répliqua avec la même répartie : « Rien ne stipule qu'il est interdit d'user de la magie sans baguette. »

Draco sentit son désir monter doucement. Harry ne le savait certainement pas, mais pratiquer la magie sans baguette (même pour des sorts aussi basiques que celui de soigner une légère coupure) n'était pas donné à tout le monde et ça avait le don d'exciter le blond au plus haut point.

Il retint le Gryffondor par le poignet lorsque celui-ci voulut s'en aller. Il lui quémanda un baiser pour le remercier.

Puis un deuxième.

« Draco, je vais… »

Puis un autre.

« …être en retard… »

Et encore un autre.

« …pour… »

Et encore un.

« …pour le travammmhpp… »

L'interpellé fit définitivement taire Harry en l'embrassant langoureusement, tout en guidant la main du brun sous sa serviette pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il soigne _cette « blessure » _

Harry le caressa lentement pour faire gonfler l'érection de son amant, tout en déposant de petits bisous sur le cou du blond. Ses mouvements se firent plus appuyés à mesure qu'il explorait avec ses lèvres et parfois sa langue, le corps à présent nu de Malfoy. Ce dernier prenait appui de ses deux mains contre le rebord du lavabo. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Il lui était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il se concentra assez pour observer Harry poursuivre sa descente. Le Gryffondor était si près du but. Draco aurait voulu lui crier de se dépêcher, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Seul un râle de plaisir franchit ses lèvres au moment où Harry lécha son membre totalement dressé, sur toute la longueur. Draco eut juste le temps de s'agripper plus fermement au rebord du lavabo quand Harry posa ses mains fermement au niveau des hanches du Serpentard puis il prit une grande partie de son sexe en bouche.

Draco ne pensait à plus rien d'autre que ce que lui faisait Harry.

Sa bouche.

Si chaude.

Si humide.

Si exquise.

La sensation des lèvres qui montent et qui descendent. Encore et encore et encore et encore...

Le plaisir le submergea bien vite jusqu'au point de non-retour.

**- Fin du Flash-back – **

Ce petit moment d'extase avait été des plus agréables. Il avait même réussi à faire oublier à Draco le petit incident de la veille, avec l'araignée…

Arf, fallait-il qu'on lui rappelle ce moment humiliant ?!

D'abord l'araignée et maintenant ça !

Quelle autre catastrophe lui tomberait sur la tête avant la fin de la journée ?

En l'occurrence, s'il franchissait la porte de l'immeuble, c'était de l'eau qui lui tomberait dessus. Et ça, c'était absolument hors de question. Les conséquences en seraient désastreuses.

Harry lui avait demandé un jour, pourquoi il s'obstinait à mettre du gel dans les cheveux ? Draco avait habilement détourné sa réponse en indiquant que, contrairement à lui, il ne voulait pas se montrer en public avec une coupe de cheveux aussi débauchée que la sienne.

Harry avait rigolé. (Parfois, Draco se demandait si Potter faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ses sarcasmes.) Puis, Harry s'était empressé de vérifier jusqu'à quel point il pouvait les débaucher. Le sujet n'avait plus jamais été abordé. Il était clos.

La vérité était malheureusement sur le point d'éclater, ce jour-là.

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était la faute des météoromages, incapables de prédire le temps avec exactitude – ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu qu'ils se fiaient aux chants des Augurey pour prévoir la tombée de la pluie ! - : Soleil radieux toute la journée, tu parles !

Il n'avait pas le temps pour préparer de la potion capillaire Lissenplis : la préparation nécessitait 24 heures de repos pour être efficace. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Harry lui jette sa dernière bombe de spray coiffant, la veille pour se défendre de l'araignée ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la vide ainsi ? Pourquoi ces fabricants mettaient-ils finalement si peu dans les flacons censés être XXL avec 30% en plus gratuit ?!

Il aurait pu attendre que la pluie cesse, mais il avait un rendez-vous avec Harry : ils étaient invités à dîner chez Weasley et Granger. Il n'était pas en avance, en plus.

Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sort ? Ou transplaner directement chez Weasley et Granger? Si seulement la solution pouvait être aussi simple.

Il se trouve qu'une fête avait été ajoutée au calendrier sorcier, l'année suivant la fin de la Seconde Guerre : la fête des Moldus. Il avait été décrété que ce jour-là, chaque sorcier anciennement partisan de Voldemort –les Mangemorts, entre autres – se voyait confisquer tout pouvoir magique pendant 24 heures. Le décret avait ensuite été étendu à tous les sorciers volontaires, pour rendre ce jour plus festif.

Draco caressa négligemment son bras gauche. Il portait la Marque des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas le choix, lui. Harry, pour montrer son soutien, s'était porté volontaire pour ne pas utiliser sa baguette magique. (D'où leur petit débat du matin sur l'usage de la magie sans baguette…)

Le tonnerre gronda, sortant Draco de sa rêverie. Il vivait un véritable cauchemar.

_Cauchemar._

**- Flash back – ****Quelques mois plus tôt…**

Harry Potter toqua à la porte du Manoir Malfoy. Un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il le regarda de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas, avant de demander : « Que peut faire Salazar pour votre service, Monsieur ? »

Harry lâcha un soupir ennuyé. C'était à chaque fois le même rituel ridicule :

« Salazar, je viens voir Draco comme tous les soirs depuis deux mois » indiqua-t-il, en se demandant bien pourquoi il se donnait cette peine.

« Maître Draco est dans sa chambre. Salazar va prévenir Maître Draco de votre venue. Qui Salazar doit-il annoncer ? »

Ignorant la petite voix d'Hermione dans sa tête qui lui disait que l'elfe était conditionné pour suivre les ordres donnés par ses maîtres - ce n'était donc pas la faute de Salazar s'il agissait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, il respectait simplement le protocole de politesse et de courtoisie envers les invités- Harry poussa (gentiment !) l'elfe sur le côté en précisant :

« Je suis Harry Potter et je connais le chemin tout seul, merci bien. » Il était fatigué par sa journée de boulot, il n'était pas d'humeur pour se conformer aux convenances.

À peine entra-t-il dans le hall que ses jambes furent immobilisées. Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer le contre-sort car, d'une : il avait les mains prises par la boîte qu'il tenait et dont le contenu était fragile et de deux : le reste de son corps se figea à son tour.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Salazar trottina tranquillement jusqu'à lui et vint se poster devant lui, indiquant :

« Salazar ne peut pas vous laisser faire, Monsieur Harry Potter. Salazar doit d'abord s'assurer que le paquet que tient Monsieur Harry Potter est sans danger pour ses Maîtres. »

Harry respira lentement et se concentra intensément. Il comprenait mieux l'expression : bouillonner de l'intérieur…

**OoooO**

Draco Malfoy leva le nez de son livre lorsqu'il distingua un bruit sourd venant du couloir. Il arqua un sourcil interrogatif. Puis, entendant la voix lointaine de Potter injurier Salazar, il reporta son attention sur sa page et reprit tranquillement sa lecture.

Trente secondes plus tard, après avoir frappé deux fois, Potter débarqua dans sa chambre, sans même prendre la peine d'attendre d'entendre l'autorisation d'entrer. Tout en maudissant l'elfe, il posa délicatement un carton de taille moyenne sur le bureau situé en face de la fenêtre, se déchaussa et enleva sa veste d'Auror qu'il plia sur le dossier d'une chaise. Pendant ce temps, Draco – allongé sur son lit - termina sa lecture, marqua la page où il s'était arrêté et reposa son livre sur son chevet. Le timing concorda parfaitement : Harry vint le rejoindre sur le lit et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Dure journée ? » interrogea Draco, après quelques minutes de silence.

Harry se pelotonna contre Malfoy avant de répondre :

« On a réussi à coincer les trafiquants de Croups aujourd'hui.

- A t'entendre, on croirait le contraire. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Si, bien sûr. C'est juste que lorsqu'on est arrivés à l'entrepôt où ils gardaient les Croups, ces enfoirés ont mis le feu aux cages, pour se débarrasser des preuves. On n'a pas réussi à tous les sauver. »

Harry marqua une petite pause, avant de continuer son récit :

« J'ai passé une partie de la journée à devoir annoncer aux propriétaires des chiens que l'on a réussis à identifier grâce à leur collier, la mauvaise nouvelle. »

Draco resserra leur étreinte pour tenter de consoler le chagrin de son petit-ami (qui prenait parfois un peu trop à cœur ses missions, mais cette réflexion, Draco la garda pour lui.) Il essaya de positiver la situation : « On n'a pas réussi à tous les sauver. » Ça signifiait qu'il y avait des survivants, non ?

« Trois » indiqua Harry, plus calme qu'à son arrivée dans la pièce. « Deux mâles adultes et… » Draco nota une petite hésitation, mais n'en tint pas rigueur, quand Harry précisa : « et un chiot… J'ai faim, pas toi ? »

Le Gryffondor s'extirpa des bras de son amant qui était surpris par ce changement si soudain d'attitude. Malfoy s'appuya sur ses coudes et fixa Harry s'affairer dans la chambre pour retrouver ses chaussures. Un petit bruit vers la fenêtre lui fit tourner la tête.

Avisant la boîte en carton posée sur sa table de bureau, puis l'air coupable et pourtant déterminé de Harry, Draco comprit qu'il connaissait la réponse à sa propre question.

Il poussa un soupir d'agacement avant de se lever et d'aller vérifier par lui-même que ce que contenait cette boîte était bien ce qu'il pensait.

Harry se posta aussitôt à ses côtés, tout en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver les noms de ses propriétaires qu'il avait vécu assez d'événements traumatisants pour la journée pour ne pas le mettre seul dans une cage d'un quelconque refuge pour animaux ; que ce n'était que temporaire « Puis regarde comme il est mignon avec sa petite queue fourchue ! »

Harry, qui tenait le chiot dans une seule main, s'approcha de Draco pour lui montrer de plus près.

Malfoy recula d'un pas et, le plus calmement, mais fermement possible, il tenta de raisonner Harry :

« Non, Harry, moi j'appelle ça un cauchemar sur quatre pattes : il va manger tout ce qu'il trouvera à se mettre sous la dent, il va baver, faire ses besoins partout, aboyer. Potter, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Harry gloussa légèrement car le chiot, qui s'était pris d'affection pour le Gryffondor, lui léchait le visage puis les doigts. Il confirma qu'il était attentif aux paroles de son petit-ami. Ce dernier continua :

« Harry, tu ne peux pas le garder. Il faut le rendre à ses propriétaires.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé leurs noms et personne n'est venue le réclamer ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? L'abandonner ? Oh non, parce t'es trop mignon et que tu aimes qu'on te gratte derrière l'oreille. Gazou, gazou. »

Constatant l'air renfrogné de Malfoy (bras croisés, tapant du pied et son « Hum hum » d'impatience) Harry continua : « Hum, oui. Euh, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui ! Je mettrai des annonces et des affiches pour savoir si quelqu'un le recherche. En attendant, je peux très bien le garder.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour t'en occuper ? Tu travailles toute la journée, tu ne peux pas le laisser seul chez toi et tu ne peux pas l'emmener au bureau des Aurors. »

Harry fit une moue suppliante et le regarda avec insistance. Comprenant le message implicite, Malfoy s'empressa de lui clarifier les choses :

« Ah non ! Hors de question que _**je**_ m'en occupe ! »

Harry ne se départit pas de son regard suppliant. Il rapprocha le petit chiot de son visage, contre sa joue et il prit une voix aiguë pour dire : « Oh, s'il te plaît, Draco, accepte de me garder. Je ne prends pas de place, je serai gentil, je ne ferai pas de bruit. Dis oui. »

Harry et le chiot étaient à quelques centimètres de Draco qui les regardait avec exaspération.

« Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui. »

Malfoy hocha négativement de la tête.

Harry se renfrogna quelques secondes, déçu de ne pas réussir à convaincre son petit-ami de cette manière. Il sembla réfléchir à d'autres arguments et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il lança, toujours avec cette voix criarde : « Si tu dis oui, Harry te fera un gros câlin. » Ledit Harry lui fit un regard appuyé. Malfoy renifla, goguenard, comme si ça allait être suffisant.

« Sinon, tu peux faire une croix dessus pour une durée indéterminée. »

Harry ajouta ensuite avec sa voix normale : « ET je garderai quand même ce chiot ! »

Il s'éloigna (Draco se demanda si Harry faisait exprès de marcher aussi lentement et son pantalon d'Auror était-il toujours aussi moulant ?) et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau, ne se souciant plus du tout de Malfoy. Il sortit un petit panier en osier de la boîte en carton et installa le chiot dedans.

Draco le maudit intérieurement pendant au moins vingt secondes, avant de lâcher :

« Potter, tu crois vraiment que je vais céder à ce genre de chantage ? » Une petite voix dans sa tête lui cria : « Oui ! » mais il l'ignora.

Harry, lui, haussa simplement des épaules. Il regarda ensuite le chiot mâchouiller un os en plastique (Harry avait transfiguré une tasse posée sur le bureau) avec avidité.

Il esquissa un faible sourire en sentant le blond s'installer sur une seconde chaise à ses côtés.

Deux assiettes avec un énorme sandwich dedans apparurent sur la table. Le Croup regarda ces encas avec envie et laissa échapper de petits sons de détresse. Harry lui donna un morceau de son dîner, mais Draco lui retint le bras.

Le chiot et Harry le regardèrent d'un même air attristé et réprobateur.

Malfoy conjura une gamelle qu'il posa à terre. Il émietta la part de sandwich dedans, prit le chiot pour le poser devant. L'animal s'empressa de dévorer son repas.

« Tu sais qu'il faut un permis pour cette créature, n'est-ce pas ? Tu…»

« J'ai pris rendez-vous pour le test la semaine prochaine. En attendant, j'ai un permis provisoire, informa Harry mordant dans son sandwich. »

Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence plusieurs minutes.

« Le vétérinaire qui s'occupe des paons de mon père pourra procéder à la découpe de sa queue. C'est obligatoire, Potter, ne me regarde pas comme cela ! »

Harry se résigna bien vite. Il était heureux car ça signifiait – implicitement, Draco n'accepterait jamais de vive voix – qu'il envisageait de le garder quelque temps (L'ablation se faisait à l'âge maximal de huit semaines)

Harry finissait son repas quand Draco poursuivit la liste des choses que Harry devait ou ne devait pas faire : comme faire manger le chien sur la table ou le laisser dormir dans le lit ! par exemple.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le jardin, Draco dit : « Ah oui, très important : tu devras lui acheter un collier anti-ciseburines. »

Harry agita le collier, qu'il avait sorti de sa poche, sous le nez de Malfoy.

Agacé, Draco lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir déjà mis autour du cou du chiot.

« Et j'espère que ce cauchemar sur quatre pattes n'est pas déjà infesté par les ciseburines ! Tu dois savoir que ces parasites mangent…

- les baguettes oui, et le fond des chaudrons » interrompit le brun en enlaçant Draco. « Je me souviens très bien de ton cours quand je t'ai parlé de mon affaire de trafic illégal de Croups. » Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, mais Draco le repoussa car le chiot était sur le point de croquer un des paons !

Le temps de se brosser les dents et d'enfiler leurs pyjamas, le chiot s'était endormi dans son panier, posé sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'une litière improvisée pour la nuit. Constatant cela, Harry prit Draco par la main, l'intimant de le suivre sans faire de bruit.

« C'est quand même bizarre, chuchota Draco.

- Quoi donc ? »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sous les couvertures.

« Tu as la mémoire sélective Potter, car il me semblait t'avoir dit à l'époque où je t'ai instruit de mes connaissances sur les Croups, que jamais, je n'en voudrais un chez moi. »

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa. Irrité par le côté manipulateur de son amant, Draco se laissa cependant aller et ne dit rien de plus.

Il poussa le vice – pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas montrer à quel point il était lui-même manipulateur ! – et cessa leur câlin un peu abruptement. Il prétexta d'être gêné par la présence du Croup dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Harry, clairement mécontent et offusqué par ce revirement de situation, trouva rapidement une parade : un sort de silence.

Il reprit le cours de ses baisers et caresses, mais une fois de plus Draco le stoppa quelque peu après. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, même avec un sort de silence.

« Tant qu'il est là, désolé, mais, moi je ne peux pas. »

Harry était abasourdi. Draco était très sérieux.

Il ne se passa donc rien de plus entre eux ce soir-là.

Le lendemain… non plus.

Draco était épuisé de sa journée : devoir surveiller Cauchemar – oui, il avait décidé de le nommer ainsi car, puisqu'il devait le garder, il avait le droit de le nommer comme il lui plairait ! Potter n'avait rien droit de dire – était vraiment éreintant.

Le surlendemain, un samedi, après s'en être occupé lui-même toute la journée, Harry confia le chiot à Ron et Hermione pour la soirée… et pourquoi pas la nuit ? Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ravis (et sous le charme de cette boule de poils !) de lui rendre ce service et Ron proposa même de l'emmener au Terrier le dimanche car des gnomes avaient refait leur apparition dans le jardin. Cauchemar – « _Huh ? Cauchemar ? Sérieux, c'est son nom ? … Ah, une idée de Malfoy, forcément… »_ - bref, Cauchemar pouvait l'aider à les dégnomer, puisque les Croups étaient réputés friands de ces êtres envahisseurs.

Heureux de cette nouvelle, Harry remercia Ron et Hermione, caressa une dernière fois le chiot sur la tête et fonça jusqu'au Manoir des Malfoy.

Draco n'avait plus d'excuses et ils seraient seuls au Manoir pendant près de 24 heures…

**OoooO**

Enfin, seul, pas tout à fait…

Salazar renversa un peu de thé qu'il versait pour son Maître et son invité, dans leur tasse respective, car il venait d'entendre un cri (ou plutôt un râle puissant) au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit le lustre de la cuisine se balancer sous l'effet des vibrations. _Ils remettaient déjà ça !_ pensa-t-il, ennuyé. _Son cauchemar n'allait-il donc jamais prendre fin ? _

**Fin du flash-back**

Le tonnerre gronda et Cauchemar aboya, effrayé, sortant Draco de sa contemplation de la pluie qui tombait à présent en rafale sur la fenêtre du salon. Le chien se frotta contre les jambes de Draco qui lui caressa la tête pour l'apaiser.

Il se résigna à être en retard (Harry comprendrait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le chien tout seul chez eux, pendant l'orage) et s'installa sur le canapé, le chien à ses pieds, attendant que l'orage cesse. Il prit une revue qui traînait sur la table basse et la feuilleta en pensant que la journée n'était pas si mal finalement : il avait une excuse pour arriver en retard à la fête ennuyeuse de Granger et Weasley ses cheveux ne craindraient pas la pluie –son secret était donc sauf… pour le moment – Oui, définitivement une belle journée…

**A suivre…**


End file.
